1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cot.
2. Description of Related Arts
Generally, a conventional cot is rectangular in shape. For the sake of aesthetic, a cot may be designed in an oval shape, but a bed pad must be sized to fit into the cot, and such a bed pad is difficult to be fixed in the cot. A typical bed pad is linked with a cot by using Velcro or buttons, but when the bed pad is off the position, it is easy to cause the bed pad to be disconnected from the cot.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cot which enable a bed pad to be fixed in the cot having an irregular shape (for example, oval shape) without sizing the bed pad based on the shape of the cot, and in which the bed pad can be easily and quickly fixed in and detached from the cot for facilitating the detached bed pad to be cleaned up.